The mission of the training program in Cellular and Molecular Medicine is to prepare PhD scientists for laboratory research at the cellular and molecular level on topics with a direct impact on the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of human diseases. Through a series of tailored courses, small group discussions, clinical Grand Rounds and laboratory research, PhD graduates of this program are provided a rigorous training in scientific research and a thorough knowledge of human biology and human diseases. Consistent with the emphasis on translational research, most CMM faculty work in clinical settings, distributed over 23 clinical and basic science departments and 4 institutes within the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine and School of Public Health. Trainers are rigorously evaluated according to criteria of merit, mentorship ability and program fit, and the faculty: student ratio of 1 is maintained by an active process of mentor recruitment, renewal and turnover to ensure the best training environment for our PhD candidates. The first year curriculum begins with the intensive Introduction to Human Body course that combines hands-on dissection of the human cadaver, virtual histology labs, in-class and e-lectures, and small group presentations by students. Following a rigorous curriculum in principles in molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry and cell biology, accompanied by three 10-week laboratory rotations, the year ends with Cellular and Molecular Basis of Disease that covers a spectrum of clinically and/or socially relevant disorders of the human body, also arranged by organ systems, completing the cycle of the year from book to bench to bedside. Other program- specific activities include a practical Grant Writing course and clinical Grand Rounds in the second year. The program sponsors an Annual Retreat and career training opportunities in teaching and non-academic tracks. Most trainees graduate pursue research careers in academia (43%), medicine (15%) or industry (27%). Currently in its 20th year, CMM supports trainees in their first year of graduate training. In this renewal, funds are requested 2 additiona training slots for a total of 17, to accommodate increased applications from an outstanding pool of training grant eligible candidates, including underrepresented groups.